BountyHunter
by VampireKitty3
Summary: Boutny Hunters and Missing Rulers, What will Zim and the gang do when they are sucked helplessly into my fanfiction? I dunno! It's my first one, please...no flames! -.o i'm not fire proof..yet :D please Read and Review! I want to hear for you!
1. Deep in Space

I don't own Invader Zim, but I do own the things that all out of my imagination. :D

Any how, here's my **Very First Fanfiction!**

* * *

**BountyHunter**

**Chapter one: Deep in Space**

**(Two days ago...)**

Location: Bum's Rest Stop

Time: 1 am

The normal customers walked in and out of the little restaurant, the gas pumps' numbers calculated their prices, and ship's of all kinds blasted in and out. Buh'ala, the owner of the rest stop, stood on it's roof looking at the stars. He gave a smirk when a dark green and blue cruiser came towards the rest stop. The cruiser landed at pump number seven. Buh'ala approached the cruiser, he knocked on the window.

"You can't come here any more Kie, We've been getting a lot of questions about you." he said at he light a cigar.

The cruiser door popped open and out stepped Kie. She was tall with black hair, blue eyes, and a long black tail.

"Buh'ala! That's not fair. Can't I just get this last refill? I really need to get to Irk, I've got an old buddy to see, please!" she said in a cute voice.

"Bah! I know you bring in more bounties then any other bounty hunter, but we just can't take the risk any more. Before we know it, we could have every criminal in the galaxy at our door looking for your head. I'm sorry kid." he said as he looked away.

Buh'ala heard a sniffling sound and tried his best not to look.

"Don' look, Don't look! You'll not get suckered into another one Kie's tricks, Don't look!" he thought.

Too late. He turned to see her about to burst into tears. He threw up his hands.

"All right! All right! I give! Listen, get your gas and get out of here." he said with a defeated look on his face. He couldn't help but like her, she had an odd personality, that bounty hunter. Kie filled up her tank, gave Buh'ala a good bye wave, paid, and fly off in her cruiser. Buh'ala felt sad to see her go, till he saw how much she paid!

"Jeez! That kid paid 1,000 monies of just one full tank of gas!" Buh'ala said in surprise.

Kie's cruiser zoomed across the vast void of space. She gave a little smile. Buh'ala had been in dept for a long time, that was just about to get him back on his feet.

Location: Irk

Time: 4am

Bell, a short Irken female, walked around in circles in front to the Imperial Estate. Her grey eyes made her seem like a ghost. She looked impatiently at her watch.

"Grr... Kie's late again!" she thought.

A brochure vendor-bot wheeled by, handing Bell a packet about the Imperial Estate. Bell shrugged, Why not?

"The Imperial Estate, was believed to be the old home to Tallest Blue. Tallest Blue was once the greatest leader of the Irken Race. She was a strong warrior with a kind heart. She helped Irk survive many of it's darkest wars. Unfortunately she was declared M.I.A. (Missing In Action) before the last war ended. Her home still stands as a memorial."

Bell thought back to the time when Tallest Blue was declared M.I.A. She was about to cry when suddenly she heard a roar from over head.

"About time," she muttered.

Kie's cruiser landed behind the Imperial Estate. Bell noticed there was no repairs on the cruiser. Kie wobbled out of the cruiser.

"Bell, I saw him! I saw Telex!" said Kie as she brought out a small video camera.

"You mean the guy you think kidnapped Tallest Blue?" asked Bell.

"Yep! I almost had him too!" she said with a smile.

"Well... What happened?" Bell could already her Kie saying it..

"I ran out of gas. You know I can't read Irken numbers." Kie said with shame.

"I'll try to install the humans number system on the cruiser. In the mean time, how about you run me though this plan of yours." Bell said as she sat in the cruiser.

Kie took out some rope and gun.

"I'll sneak into the Imperial Estate, grab a piece of Tallest Blue's old armor, and run like heck. When we meet back on Earth, we'll take a DNA sample from the armor and look back on all the facts of Tallest Blue's dissappearance. Hopefully we'll find some of her DNA that will match. Them, we go back to Irk, and you'll go to the recent Tallest and tell them some thing to get them to come to earth." said Kie.

Bell had a confused look on her face.

"How about you go check up on all of the Dronas's activity. They've been trying to get a hold of earth for years. I heard from some sources that the Tallest sent a failure Irk to "take over" earth. The Dronas might strike there. Don't worry about the rest. I know how to get the Tallest there." said Bell with a scary smile.

Location: Earth's outer atmosphere.

Time: 7pm

Kie sat in the cruiser, Bell hadn't replied when Kie told her that she couldn't find the Dronas anywhere. There was a sudden beep, then the ship tilted dangerously forward. Kie felt the ship increasing in speed and was sent herdalling towards Earth!

"WHAA! OUT OF FUEL ALREADY!" she shouted at the cruiser.

* * *

End of chapter one! 

dances happily

Kie: Yey!

Bell: why are you so happy? Your falling into Earth's atmosphere.

Kie: not right now...i hope O.-

Bell: Well any how, we'll be back soon in chapter two.

Kie: Zim, Dib, Gaz and Gir will be there too!

bell throws a stuffed animal at Kie

Bell: baka... -.-


	2. Earth's Madness

I no own IZ! cries 

Kie: We're back!

Bell: I'll hurt you...

Kie: O.o Well here's Chapter two while I'm still alive. HELP ME! runs off 

**Chapter Two: Earth's Madness**

**(present time)**

Dib sat in his living room munching on some barbeque potato chips. His favorite show was coming on, Mysterious Mysteries of Strange Mysteries. Professor Membrane walked into the living room. He stopped when he saw Dib not doing something productive.

Prof. Membrane: Dib, why don't you go out and shovel the side walk and Drive way?

Dib: But my favorite show is coming on, can't i do it later?

Prof. Membrane: No, no, no son. Television will rot your brain.

Dib: I thought that was just a saying.

Prof. Membrane: Not any more, thanks to modern technology! Now go out and shovel. Remember, have fun.

Dib grabbed the shovel and his coat. He was out side shoveling when he found a peace of metal in the snow. It was the color dark green and blue.

"That's odd, you normaly wouldn't find metal in snow. I bet Zim has something to do with this." he said to himself. out loud mind you, lol 

Dib finished the drive way by night fall. Gaz had finished off her dinner and was just about to go for Dib's when he stagered into the living room. He ploped down on the couch next to Gaz.

"Did you see Zim at all today Gaz? I haven't seen him around in a while..." said Dib as she shoved food in his mouth.

"Yeah, he said he was going to surrender to you." gaz said.

"REALLY!" Dib almost choked.

"No, I just wanted to see your hopes crushed." she said with an evil smile.

Gaz got up and went into the next room. scary sister, exit stage left :P Dib finished his food and went up to his room.

"There must be something on this metal that could tell more about where it came from," Dib thought.

Dib woke up to the sound of beeps from his computer "12pm". Dib sat up with a jump, he had heard something on his roof!

"Zim?" he thought.

Dib ran outside in his pajamas and boots. He saw, up on his roof, was a crashed cruiser! The same dark green and blue! Dib ran and got a latter... along with his camera.

"What luck! An alian crash landing on my roof! Wow!" said Dib as he climbed the latter.

He pulled himself onto the roof. There was a huge hole in the left side of the cruiser. Dib crawled though it.

"I bet it's something like Zim!" he thought out loud...again.

Dib wasn't ready to come face to face with a human covered in blood. Her eyes were closed, black hair hung to the sides of her face. A huge cut was on her forehead. Dib lowered his camera.

"A human! How can this be?" he said.

Gaz looked at Dib with a hateful look in her eyes.

"Let me get this strait, you want to keep her in my room so no one will suspect you of anything?" she said.

"Gaz, come on! I'll buy you Piggy Hunter 4." Dib bargened.

"Deal, she can have my closet." Gaz pointed to her closet on the far wall.

"Call me when she wakes up, and what ever you do, don't tell Zim. He might see it as a weakness." Dib said as walked out the doorway.

Gir sat on the couch watching the scary monkey show. He giggled with laughter as the monkey watched the camera.

"I love this show!" he squeeked.

The doorbell rang and Gir dawned his dog costume. He answered the door.

"Is Zim home?" asked Gaz.

"He down in the lab!" screamed Gir.

Gaz followed Gir down to the lab. Zim was under a large computer working on it. He twisted a bolt till it stopped moving, suddenly he heard small "tink" sounds.

"Gir! What did I tell you about coming into the lab while I'm working!" he yelled.

"Hey Zim, get out here." said Gaz.

Zim bumped his head on the computer hanging three inches from his face. He was surprised! Zim pulled himself out and stood up, glaring at Gaz.

"How'd you get down here!" he said in anger.

"I let her in!" chirped Gir.

Zim gave a angry glare at Gir before looking back at Gaz.

"What do you want stink child?" he asked.

Gaz grabbed Zim by the collar of his uniform.

"You're coming with me." she said in a cold voice.

Zim struggled the whole way to Dib's house. Gaz had a VERY good grip though. Gaz threw Zim into her room, he landed with a heavy thump. He was lifted up again before he could get up.

"Unhand me!" he shouted again.

"Shut it Zim, I think you might want to see this." said Gaz as she opened her closet.

Zim gave Kie a long stare... he.. he knew her... Gaz looked at Zim's face and then pushed him to the ground.

"She's getting blood all over my closet, make her stop before I do." Gaz said with a growl.

Bell looked out the Massive's front window. Earth looked so tiny, but it would get bigger. She heard loud snacking souds from behind. The Tallest were only going to Earth as long as the snacks kept coming. She had a metal link with Kie, but for the last day she hasn't heard from her.

"Hey, short irken with the snacks. When are we going to get where we're going?" shouted Red.

Bell gave a low growl. She couldn't stand them.

"We're almost there." she said.

Bell gave a worried look. Kie couldn't go long without bothering her. Bell could tell something was seriously wrong.

End of Chapter Two!

Kie: EKK! Am I going to Die!

Bell: it'll be quieter at least.

Kie:( well... hopefully we'll be back for chapter three!

Bell: Wait, what about Zim? Hey! Kie, GET BACK HERE! . 

Kie: WHAA! O.O;;


	3. Dreams of Snow

I don't own Invader Zim! O.o

Bell: Here's Chapter three.

* * *

**Chapter three: chaos**

Dib heard strange voices coming from Gaz's room. He walked to her door and placed his ear against it.

"I've stopped the bleeding, but weather she'll be stable... I would need my medical lab for that." said Zim.

"You can do it, right? If you don't I'll-" Gaz began.

"Listen! Irken field medical tech only goes so far! You would think so, but no, ok!" grounded Zim.

"Just settle down, when Dim goes to sleep we can sneak her over there. You'll just have to suffer by watching over her." Gaz hissed.

Dib had heard every word. He would sneak into Zim's base while they sneak in...who ever he already forgot about Kie . It was night fall when Gaz and Zim dared to move the girl. Dib followed them every step of the way.

Bell felt the ship give a huge thrash!

"We're under attack!" shouted one of the Irkens at the controls.

"Main engines are down!"

"Life support failing!"

"There seems to be some sort of wolves in the ship!"

Bell looked at all the monsters. Dronas! Dronas were attacking! They had to get off that ship!

"All right! Every one of you, freeze! You're getting off this ship! If i hear one complaint I'll tare off the mouth that says it!" shouted over the Irken's screaming.

Every one looked at her in fear.

"**MOVE IT!" **

Zim heard his computer booting up. Zim raised an eye brow to this.

"Computer, what are you doing?" Zim asked as he hooked the girl up to life support.

"We are receiving a distress call from... the Massive."

"WHAT!" Zim was about to run to his computer when a hand caught his arm. The girl was sitting up, one eye was open.

Gaz had pinned Dib and Gir was running in circles around them.

* * *

End of chapter three... 

Bell: what the heck was that?

Kie: me brain meats... XX

Bell: Maybe I shouldn't have hit you with the keyboard.

Kie: chapter four will be better... i hope...

Bell: maybe I'll try typing it..

Kie: NO!


End file.
